


Southern Bastard

by pinkamour1588



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, Fluff, I don't know how to tag things on here, Psychology References, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: I don’t know how to describe fics beyond saying this is just cute stuff between Leonard and the reader I came up with after psychology class.





	Southern Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on my tumblr account.
> 
> Also, because references to it is made, if you don’t know what the B.F. Skinner experiment on Operant Conditioning is: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Operant_conditioning_chamber

You were standing in your room folding laundry and singing and dancing along to music. You were wearing a pair of old sweatpants, an old bra, and one of Leonard’s shirts you’d taken last time you’d stayed at his place, your hair tied up in a messy bun.

“You never told me you could dance,” Leonard’s voice came from behind you when a song ended, causing you to just about jump out of your skin as you spun around to face him.

“What have you told you about sneaking up on me?” you scolded after turning the volume down to a more reasonable level, turning back to your bed, and going back to folding laundry.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around your waist. “But it’s so much fun, Darlin’,” he teased playing up his accent as he kissed the back of your neck.

“Don’t ‘darlin’ me,” you shoved him lightly.

“You really can’t be that mad at me?” He pressed kisses along your hairline.

“I’m annoyed,” you answered, “And you’re getting scruffy.”

“I thought you liked the scruff.”

“It’s getting long. They’re going to make you shave it soon.”

“I’ll trim it before we go out tonight.”

“I don’t know if I’m feeling up to a night out.”

“It’s our last night before we leave earth for five years.”

You turned around and looked up at him. “I’ve never been much of a bar girl. You know that.”

“Please.” He stuck his lower lip out.

“No, you don’t get to get your way that way. I am not rewarding that behavior.”

“How about this one?” He stated pressing kisses to the side of your face.

“Nope.” you were trying to suppress a smile.

“This?” He gently pushed you down onto the bed, leaning down over you, resting his weight on his elbows.

You shook your head pressing your lips together.

“You’re making me into a Skinner rat,” he laughed kissing your jaw.

“That would imply I’m giving you hints, which I am not.”

“Which is mean.”

“Says the 35-year-old man holding is girlfriend down.”

“You could get me off you if you wanted to.”

“I never said I couldn’t.”

“The fact you’re not is giving me positive reinforcement to keep you in this position.”

“Not quite how Behavioralism works.”

“That’s beside the point.” He smiled down at you and kissed your cheek. “Please, come out tonight. I don’t think I can handle Jim on my own.”

“So, you want me to help babysit your roommate?”

“And let me buy you a drink.”

“As my positive reinforcement so I’ll go out with you again in the future?”

“You said it, not me.”

“You’re making me into a Skinner rat now.”

“God, you’re hot when you talk psychology,” he laughed.

“I still haven’t decided if I want to go,” you said as he kissed your neck.

“Just come for a little while. I haven’t seen you dolled up in months.”

“Oh, is my bare faced beauty not working on you anymore?” you teased.

“It’s still working as well as the first day I saw it,” he smiled.

“Southern bastard,” you muttered shoving him off and onto his back, laughing.

“The best kind,” he laughed pulling you into his arms and you rested your head on his chest.

“You’re a terribly persuasive rat.”

“So, you are going to come.”

You lifted your head and glared at him. “You already knew I was going to.”

“I did.”

You rolled your eyes at him, making to get up but just pulled down against him tighter. “I have to finish packing. And you’re lying on my clothes.”

“Just give me a moment.”

You lifted your head and looked up at him, one eyebrow raised. “Are you all packed?”

“Yes, dear.”

“Can I finish packing?”

He leaned forward and kissed your forehead, then let you get up, getting off your clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pinkamour1588.tumblr.com)


End file.
